


These are the blokes you're looking for.

by lia_bezdomny



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik really loves his telepath. Even if he has to pick him up at pubs in the middle of the night, while wearing a stupid hat and getting yelled at by a drunk Moira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the blokes you're looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> We all have that one friend who gets drunk at parties and calls you in the middle of the night to get a lift home. If you don't, it is probably you.

Erik is woken up by an annoying sound. He pries one of his eyes open and looks at his bedside table. It is two in the morning as his phone informs him, along with the cause of the disturbance: "Moira's Mobile". He grabs it and answers.

"Moira, is everything alright?" "Can ye pick me uhpppp...?" He needs a few seconds to realise, that Charles is on the other line. Oh, that's right, they went out together, because she broke up with her boyfriend.

"Charles? I can barely hear you... Why are you calling me from Moira's phone?" "Ima in the pub... Phone in the toilet... Can ye pick me uhppp... Pretty pleeessseeaaa?" He sighs and really wishes he'd set his phone to vibrate. But his telepath would have probably uses his powers to contact him anyway.

"Yeah, sure. Which one?" "Sending you... Uhm... Wait…" He looks at his phone and suddenly his mind gets flodded with various words and images: _North, Camden, a scene from Scarface,_ _Kebab_ _Shop on the left, a picture of a kitten in a lion costume..._ He was really out of it.

"Focus, Charles, I need a name." Then the images get clearer and he can see the word "Byron's". That is finally something he can put into his GPS.

"Alright, I be right there. Stay put." "Thanks, darling... Ima throw up now."

***

Moira waits for him outside the pub. She looks pissed in both ways.

"This is the last time, I'm taking him out!" She slurs, a beer in her hand. Next to her is a man, with the word "Security" written on his T-Shirt. Probably guarding the beer, because Erik is pretty sure, it is not allowed to take drinks outside.

"What happened?" "WHAT HAPPENED?! I wanted to talk about my problems with _you know who_ and your boyfriend has nothing better to do, than trying to set me up with someone!

_Oh, he's not good for you, anyway! I've used my Jedi Mind on the guys in the pub and three of them are better. These are the blokes you're looking for, I'm gonna wave them over._

But of course he had already downed half a bottle of Scotch, so instead of three, thirty came to our table. I don't care what he says, your little telepath has zero tolerance for alcohol..." Then she notices the guy next to her and puts her hands over her mouth.

"It's alright, he's one of us." The guy looks confused for a few moments until Erik explains.

"I'm Erik, I can control metal and your skeleton is covered with it. Don't worry, she is usually more discreet." The guy nods and extends a hand.

"Name's Logan. You better get in there, your fella causes quite a scene. We are just moments away from the climax of "Caligula". Literally."

"I've got this." Erik takes a beanie hat out of his coat pocket and puts it on. That earns him a drunk giggle from Moira.

"What, do you think you can kill everyone's boner by looking like a hipster? On second thought that might work."

"The threads on this are made from the same metal as my helmet. And it looks a less stupid." "Not really. The helmet was at least a little bit intimidating. All I get from this hat is _I'm one neck tattoo away from moving back into my parents basement to work on my screenplay_." "Fine, then I'll leave and let you deal with it."

"No, you won't and you can spare me your _German death glare_. Charles is in there and he needs you. Stupid hat or not, that is all that counts for you, right now. So go on then, carry him out, like in "Bodyguard". I'll set the mood _And I, I, I, I, I, will always loooveee you..._ " At times like this, Erik really wished, he had Charles' mental powers, so he could make Moira's head explode.

***

"Charles?" He quickly lifts his hat, so he can get to his telepath, without searching through the pile of human bodies in various stages of undressing.

 _Erik? I'm in the... You know..._ The restroom, of course. He makes his way over and once inside, blocks the door with his powers. Charles is slumped against a wall, his head in his hands and an empty bottle besides him. He sits down next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't feel so good. I can't hear your thoughts..." "I'm wearing my hat, love." "Oh..." He nuzzles his head to Erik's neck and closes his eyes.

"Too much noise out there." "I know." "There is always too much noise." He tips Charles' head up and looks into his eyes.

"Baby, I need you to focus now, okay? I know it is hard for you but you need to stop the people in there from mounting each other. And then wipe their memories. Can you do that for me?" Charles smiles weakly.

"I'll try." He closes his eyes and puts his fingers to his temple. A few seconds later, the moaning outside stops and they hear the sound of furniture getting rearranged. And then finally, someone puts the music back on and a barkeeper shouts "Last Call."

"You did it, Charles." He kisses his head and Charles collapses next to him. "Can we... Can we go home now? Please?"

"Of course, my love." "I don't think I can walk." "Don't worry, I carry you."

When they finally make it out of the pub, Moira and Logan are making out up against the wall of the building. Even with the security guards tongue in her mouth, she still manages to wink at Erik. He is pretty sure, he'll hear that damn Whitney Houston song for the next few weeks. He looks at the sleeping Charles, save in his arms and still has to smile. He was really all that counted for him.

 


End file.
